


Cravings.

by CharStefani



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharStefani/pseuds/CharStefani
Summary: Gwen and Blake go through pregnancy together. Just random short stories with no plot at all.





	1. Watermelon.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I'm back. New laptop and all. I've had this in my mind forever and i hope it's not too dumb okay i know it is lol. Anyways i thought it would be fun to write a few chapters of Blake and Gwen going through all the ups and downs of pregnancy. I've never been pregnant so I'm only guessing and what I've seen on what others tell me or go through. 
> 
> This story will at least be 5 chapters and the chapters will be short and some will be long.

Blake slightly stirs when he feels bed move slightly, it stops. Next he feels a nudge on his shoulder, he opens his eyes and sees Gwen staring at him. He glances at the alarm clock on her bedside table, it's 3am in the morning. He yawns and sits up, "What do you need baby?" he asks mentally preparing himself on what is coming next.

"Watermelon," Gwen whispers.

"Now?" Blake asks. 

"I had a dream I was eating Watermelon and it was so deilicous but I woke up because I had to pee now I really want watermelon." Gwen explained. 

"It's 3:05 in the morning sunshine, where am I suppose to get Watermelon?" Blake asks.

"Wal-mart is open 24 hours." Gwen replied back quickly.

"The nearest one is 30 minutes away, It'll be over an hour before I get it back." 

"I could wait, please Blakee your baby wants watermelon. Please," Gwen begs coming up to her knees and bringing her hands together. 

Blake chuckles and gets up from the bed, he pulls his sweater and jeans on followed by his hat on his head. "Okay sunshine, but promise me you'll let me sleep after I get you your watermelon?" Blake pleads. Gwen nods and promises him to do that, Blake gives her a kiss before he exits the bedroom. She lays back down and she slowly falls back asleep for an hour.

-  
Half an hour later Blake picks up the watermelon, the biggest and freshest he could find. He pays for the watermelon and heads back home. Once he goes back home he finds Gwen spralled out on the bed, in a starfish postion fast asleep. He gently nudges her awake she is out, he sets the huge watermelon on the bedside table and gets undress and gets in the bed with her. He is almost asleep when he feels the bed move again, he opens his eyes and see's Gwen staring at him.

"I got your watermelon." He says.

"No thanks," Gwen says.

"What?" Blake sighs. 

"you know what I'm really in the mood for?" Gwen asks.

"Now what?" he asks.

"Garlic bread," She says.

Here we go again. Blake thinks to himself.


	2. Emotions and Movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's here, I'm dealing with a lot of personal crap and I apologize for any errors and grammar mistakes. I feel like i should just quit this fic, i just feel like it's not my best.

"Babeee.hmmm," Gwen moaned when Blake thrusted into her, Dripping sweat clinging to their bodies. 

"Gwen you are perfect," Blake groaned as he went even deeper into her. 

Gwen tightened her grip around his neck, when she felt the start of her orgasam. "Blakeee fuck," she screamed as her legs around his waist started shaking. 

"Shhhh," Blake whispered. "You're going to wake up Apollo." he continued as he covered her mouth with his hand. 

Gwen moaned and screamed into his hands, when her orgasam finally broke through, causing her whole body to tremble. The smell of sweat and sex were on their bodies, the couch and in the air. Once Gwen started to calm down, Blake lifted his hand off her mouth, to where she was now trying to even out her breaths. 

"That was amazing," Gwen whispered wrapping her arms around Blake gently pulling him down. 

Blake softened and moved a little to pull out, when Gwen held him in his place. "Not yet please," she whispered. 

Blake chuckled and shifted his weight careful not to squish her and her round bump. 

"You are so bad," he said.

"Why," she replied. 

"You dressup and go to church and once you get home you jump my bones." 

"Blakee I'm pregnant, I'm hormonal, hungry and horny." Gwen giggled. 

"Oh right the three' H's" Blake laughed. 

-

It was a lazy sunday, Gwen got ready for church with her boys and said goodbye to Blake who had phonecalls and skype meetings to deal with. After church Gwen decided to skip out on sunday brunch with her family. she let King and Zuma spend the day with their friends from church and she and Apollo made their way home. After putting a tired Apollo for his nap, Gwen went to find Blake on the couch watching some sports on TV. 

"Hey baby how was church, I'm sorry i couldn't go and....." Gwen shut him up with an hungry kiss as she sat down on top of him. 

-

Twenty minutes later, Gwen and Blake were dressed. They still had a few of hours to kill before Apollo wakes from his nap and when they had to pick up the boys. So they decided to make some sandwiches with pickles on the side with a banana pudding that one of the old ladies at church made for Gwen and her family. 

Gwen was done with her sandwich before Blake could even finish. She glared at Blake "I wonder how this pickle will taste with banana pudding dipped in" Gwen asked Blake. 

"Try it." he said. 

Gwen giggled and dipped the pickle into the pudding and taking a bite, the way her eyes lit up made him laugh as she still couldn't figure out all the weird things she's been eating lately. 

"It's not that bad, kind of like a tangy sweet taste." Gwen said as she continued eating. 

After lunch Gwen decided to shower and finally change out of her now wrinkled church clothes. once she was showered she wrapped herself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom where she met Blake who was sitting on the bed playing on his phone. "Apollo is going to wake up soon and we could go pick up the other two and go to a movie." Gwen said looking at Blake. 

"Sounds like a great idea, isn't there a new star wars movie out?" Blake asked. 

"Yeah King as been bugging me for weeks if we could go see it." Gwen said as she stepped into her closet. 

Blake went back to playing on his phone, when he heard the baby monitor blinking. "I'm going to get Pollo," Blake said to Gwen. 

When he didn't hear anything from Gwen, he walked into the closet to find her in full blown tears. "Baby what's wrong what is it?" Blake asked rushing to her side. 

"My jeans wont fit me," Gwen sobbed. 

Blake looked down to see her jeans half way up her legs, he gave her a soft smile and brought her into his chest. "I'm already gaining so much weight, I'm only four months and when i was pregnant with the boys i could fit into my jeans until i was seven months." Gwen sobbed into his chest. Blake let out a sigh, this is another thing his mom had told him, how emotional Gwen could get within a second. 

"It's okay baby, how about you wear some sweats and a sweatshirt, movies are better when you where comfy clothes anyway and you always get cold too." Blake said. 

"I can't do that Blake, the paparazzi are everywhere and I can't have them take pictures with me looking like that." Gwen said as she sniffed. 

"How about we stay in then, just you me and the boys. We could go watch Star wars another time?" Blake asked. 

Gwen nodded, she felt so guilty hyping Blake up knowing he was also wanting to see it, The last time the saw a star wars movie was when they first started dating and somehow King conviced him to watch it, ever since Blake become a fan and He and King bonded over star wars as they spent weeks and weeks watching the older ones at home.

"I'm sorry, I feel so bad." Gwen whispered. 

"It's okay baby, how about we shoot for next weekend, that way you have time to buy some new clothes my treat." Blake said. 

Gwen smiled and nodded as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. 

The family of five soon to be six spent that night watching movies.


	3. It's A.....

Today was the big day, the day they were going to find out the gender of the baby. Gwen woke up at 6:30am and squealed into their pillow trying not to wake up Blake. She quietly removed herself from his arms, instantly regretting it once the cold morning air hit her body. She wrapped her robe around her body and went to the bathroom, the sixth time in three hours. She turned on the shower and removed her robe and the flannel she stole from Blake. She looked in her body mirror and she carefully studied her bump, from all the old wive tales she read, the signs were pointing to a baby girl. Which she believes because this pregnancy has been different from her three boys, she is bigger moodier and sicker then she has ever been. However since Apollo was born, she told herself that she is meant to be a mom of boys and she absolutely loves it. A boy to carry on his father's name will be amazing, but finally having her girl will be just as amazing. Different from what shes used to but amazing. 

"No matter what you are little baby, you are and always will be loved." Gwen whispered as she turned to hop in the shower. 

She wasn't in the shower long when she felt two strong arms wrap around her, she giggled and turned to see Blake joining her. She gave him a big kiss as he gently pushed her against the tiled wall of the shower. "Hmmm Blakee," she moaned into his mouth. "We don't have time, the appoitment is at 8:00" she continued. Blake gave her one last kiss and placed his hands on her belly. "How is my little girl doing in there?" he whispered. Gwen giggled and placed her hand over his. "The baby is doing Ok and we don't know for sure if it's a girl yet," Gwen said. 

"I know it's a girl, You know I'm always right." Blake said.

"What if it's a boy?" Gwen said.

"Then I'll love him just as much, but It's a girl."

"We'll see in a couple of hours, please let me finish my shower." Gwen giggled. 

*

A few hours later Gwen, Blake and the boys were ready for the appoitment, Gwen opted out on a big gender reveal party that everyone else is doing. She really never got the point of it all really. She just wanted to be a speical day at the doctors office with her family, while the doctor tells them what they are having followed by a big lunch at her parents to celebrate the baby. 

"Miss Stefani," She heard a nurse call out. 

Gwen stood up and began walking to the nurse, they all followed the nurse over to a room. "The doctor should be here shortly." The nurse says before exiting the room.

"Any last guesses on what it is?" Gwen asked. 

"Girl" Blake says almost too confident. 

"I want a brother, girls are gross." Zuma said making everyone laugh.

"Baby sissy," Apollo squealed running into Blake's legs. 

"What about you King?" Gwen asked.

"I dont care, I'll be happy for either one." King says. 

"Come on King you have to chose one." Zuma said. 

"Fine.. Girl.. i think it's a girl." King says. 

Before Gwen could give her opinion there was a knock on the door, in sync everyone yelled 'Come in', the doctor greeted herself as Dr. Algra and started to set Gwen up, she told Gwen to lay down and lift her right arm above her head. Once she did that The doctor lifted her shirt and put the cold gel on her belly, and moved the machine's wand around it. 

"Heart beat is strong and steady, baby's growth is perfect." Dr. Algra said.

"You are doing everything right Gwen, the baby and you look perfect." She continued. 

"Are we finding out the Gender today?" Dr. Algra asked.

"Yeah," Gwen said as she reached for Blake's hand. 

Dr. Algra moved the wand around her belly over and over, she sighed and looked at Gwen. "Is everything okay?" Gwen asked started to panic. "Baby is being stubborn, it has it's legs crossed." The doctor said. 

"Totally gets it from her mother." Blake whispers. 

Gwen slapped Blake and turned her focus back on the doctor. "We need to try to make the baby move," Dr. Algra said. She stood up and walked into the closet. She took out a big ball and instructed Gwen to sit on it and gently move back and forth. Gwen did that as Blake held her steady and she moved back in forth in a slow motion. 

Ten minutes later Dr. Algra had Gwen back on the bed, she reapplied the gel and started to move the wand. "There we go, I can finally see what it is.' She said as she stopped the wand in the correct place. 

"Looks like you are having a baby girl, congratulations." Dr. Algra said. 

Gwen looked at Blake, a few tears escaped from her eyes. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, "You're going to have a sister," Gwen said to her boys. All of them even Zuma cheered. "I'll print some pictures, I'll be right back. Congratulations." Dr. Algra said as she gave the family some privacy. 

Gwen sat up and sighed, finally she was getting her girl. Deep down she was praying for a little girl and God as answered her prayers. 

-

Later that night, after the long lunch that also turned into dinner at her parents, as they celebrated the newest family member, Gwen and Blake were cuddled in bed. Gwen placed her hand on her belly and smiled. "I have a name," Gwen whispered to Blake. Blake put down his phone as he turned to Gwen. "Oh yeah what is it?" he asked. 

"Alaya Richie Renee Shelton" Gwen said. 

"After my brother?" 

Gwen nodded she held her breath hoping she didn't go to far. Blake placed his hand on her belly and smiled. 

"It's perfect." Blake said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name is pronounced A-Lay-Ah.


	4. Announcement

Blake woke abruptly when he felt Gwen jump from his arms, he read the clock which said it was three-thirty in the morning. He turned when he heard the bathroom door slam and heard her from the other side. He sighed and waited a few moments for her return, when she didn't return he got up and opened the door and saw her face down in the toilet. She tried desperately trying to keep her blonde hair away from her mouth. Blake sat down behind her, he held her hair with one hand and lightly rubbed her back with the other. Once she felt she had nothing left to throw up, she leaned into Blake. "I threw up in my hair," Gwen sighed scrunching her face while trying to rub the vomit from her hair. "Do you want me to run a warm bath? it'll probably make you feel better." Blake asked helping Gwen get the remaining chunks from her hair. Gwen sighed and looked at the wall clock on the wall, It was now nearly four in the morning. Gwen shook her head no and moved to stand up, with weak knees and the help from her cowboy, she was finally on her feet. She walked slowly to her vanity and pulled out an old pony tail and put her hair up. Once her hair was up, she gripped the edge of her vanity table when she felt that to-familiar feeling, she tried to will herself from throwing up again but when she felt the sickly feeling come up, she knew she lost the battle. She eyed the toilet covering her mouth, she tried desperately to walk over but she failed and made it to the sink instead. 

Blake turned on the faucet and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, and rubbing her back. He grew concerned when he realized they been in here more then usual and to think Gwen was past this stage in her pregnancy, she didn't look well either. He saw the tears in her eyes and he knew this was more then just morning sickness. Once she was done she turned to Blake and wrapped her arms around him, the smell of vomit lingered in the air making his own stomach turn but he fought through it and wrapped his arms around his girl. 

"Are you alright baby?" Blake asked. 

"I feel awful, I think going to the carnival and eating all of those fried foods made me so sick." Gwen said.

 

Gwen replayed the day before in her head, In the morning she fought with Gavin on why he couldn't have the kids on his time. She called her lawyer wanting to gain full custody of them, She Blake and the boys decided to cool the tension in the house by going to a local carnival. It was a small one and Gwen thought she could handle it, when the smell of funnel cakes and other fried foods were in the air, making her instantly crave everything she knew that she'll have cheated on strict vegan diet. 

The thought of the previous day made Gwen groan, she put her hand over her belly and tried to wash the memories away for now. Blake gave her a small smile and he picked her up gently and walked her to the bed. He tucked her in and she grabbed his hand and kissed it, "I'll be right back sweetheart." Blake said. Gwen watched him exit the bedroom. 

After fifteen minutes, Blake came in with some water and Gatorade and a few plain crackers. Gwen was on her phone when Blake sat down next to her, "You should probably get some fluids in you and eat a few crackers, you pretty much threw up everything you ate." Blake opened the Gatorade for her and helped her sip it from a straw. "Just take it slow, don't rush yourself." Blake said. 

Blake was pleased when she ate all the crackers and downed the Gatorade and drank half of the water. He set the the rest of the water on her bedside table in case she needed it again. He noticed the color in her face was coming back and he silently thanked god that this didn't cause a trip to the emergency room.

After a few trips to the bathroom, a quick wash and her teeth freshly brushed Gwen and Blake were settled back in bed for a more few hours before the boys woke up. Gwen snuggled up to Blake and sighed with a content smile on her face. "Thank you so much for taking care of me," Gwen whispered. Blake rubbed her shoulders leaned into her giving her a kiss, when she pulled away he gave her a small frown. "I still smell like throw up," Gwen whispered. 

Blake ignored her and started kissing all over her face and making Gwen giggle. "Blakee..stop you are going to make me throw up again." Gwen laughed. Blake stopped giving her one more kiss on her nose and snuggling into her, he pulled her closer to where she was spooning in front of him. "I love taking care of my girls," Blake said finally replying to her. 

Gwen sighed and held his hand where they are usually are on her belly. She felt her eyes start to close when she heard Blake whisper in her ear. "The boys will be up in an hour or two, so I want you to relax and I'll get up with them." Gwen nodded and whispered a quiet thank you before falling asleep. 

*****

Gwen opened her eyes and saw that it was almost nine in the morning, she started to panic and soon remembered that Blake got up with the boys. She instantly missed his warm body against her cold one and pulled the duvet around her. A few minutes later Blake came in holding Apollo, "Hey Sweetheart you're awake how are you feeling?" Blake asked while putting Apollo next to her in the bed. 

"I'm feeling so much better, and a little hungry though." Gwen said. 

"Yeah, how about I make you a fruit salad and some avocado toast. I still don't want you eating to heavy." Blake said.

"That sounds perfect, Do you want me to do it?" Gwen asked moving out of the bed. 

"NO I'll do it baby, you just relax with Apollo and watch cartoons. I got it all covered, The other boys ate their cereal and are now playing out in the backyard with Betty and Gingerbread." Blake said. "It was too cold for Apollo though, so i told him he could snuggle with us and watch Cartoons." Blake continued. 

Gwen smiled and a few tears came down her cheeks, trying not to get emotional she wiped her tears away "I love you so much Blake, so so much." Gwen said bringing the covers for Apollo. "I love you too baby," Blake said tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and giving her a kiss on her head. Gwen sighed turning on Nick Jr for Apollo. She reached for her phone, while Blake went to make her breakfast. She turned on her Twitter and posted a picture, She only took a few days ago. It was of Blake and all the boys in Oklahoma, he had Apollo on his lap and the other two on each side of him. They were sat in front of the fire pit. She captioned the picture and made sure he was tagged in it. 

'I can't wait for our little Girl to be in this picture @BlakeShelton. #Family #Cuteness #BabyGirl #BlakeShelton.'

Blake felt his phone buzz and opened his twitter and saw Gwen's tweet he smiled and his heart skipped a beat. The world now knew about the baby. He replied to her tweet with heart emojis before making his own tweet. 

He scanned through his pictures and chose the one with Gwen's bare belly out and him giving it a kiss and captioned it. 

"I never thought this will be in the cards for me, Thank you @GwenStefani for making my dreams come true. I love you pretty girl." Blake tweeted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos even if you don't like it. lol


End file.
